1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a control apparatus of a motor for driving a sewing machine, or more in particular to an improved control apparatus capable of effecting single stitch automatically.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional electrically-driven sewing machines, single stitch for, say, basting requires the manual operation of the fly wheel. Also, in an electrically-drived sewing machine capable of stopping a needle at a designated stop position, it is required to change-over a switch for designating stop positions each time of one-needle stitch. Thus troublesome operations are required in either case.